


Payback (or Why Not To Annoy El Dragón)

by angelikitten



Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback's not a bitch - it's El Dragón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback (or Why Not To Annoy El Dragón)

El Dragón was **unhappy**. He was not at all happy, because his friend Wonder Woman was not happy.

"What's **wrong**?" he asked her. "What is not right? Maybe if you tell me what's wrong, I can help fix it."

"It's Green Lantern." she explained. "He keeps **flirting** with Supergirl. He keeps talking to her in a way that makes it look like he wants to have sex with her. But he knows that me and Supergirl are **dating**! He knows that we care about each other a lot and sometimes have hot girlsex. I think he's just doing it to **annoy** me. I think he's only doing it to irritate me, and not because he wants to have sex with Supergirl at all.

"Then maybe we should do something to annoy him, and then he'll know what it's **like**!" El Dragón suggested. "He'll know what kind of thing it is to have someone annoy him, and maybe he'll stop annoying you."

So El Dragón went to Green Lantern's apartment and used his powers to **prevent** Green Lantern's electrical appliances from working. He made sure that all of the appliances would never work again.

In the end, Green Lantern had to **buy** all new appliances. He had to exchange money for new appliances, because the old ones didn't work anymore.

And that's terrible.


End file.
